


5+6=e(love)n

by MelodyDrake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDrake/pseuds/MelodyDrake
Summary: Just a little slice of TanaEnno.





	5+6=e(love)n

“That's it! I give up!” Tanaka groaned over-dramatically as he slumped against Ennoshita, earning a raised eyebrow from the fellow second-year.

“And, what, pray tell, are you giving up on now?” He asked, a slight smirk taking any sting out of the question.

Tanaka pouted, looking up at slightly taller man, “Daichi put me on Hinata duty this afternoon, but I can't keep up with him! That kid moves like a hungry little shonen protagonist!”

Ennoshita chuckled softly, “Is our resident sun still stalking that transfer student? What was his name? Perky? I thought Sugawara had talked to him about that.”

“Percy, and he did, but the twerp apparently heard 'be sneakier’ instead of 'stop’. I never thought he'd be the kind to obsess over someone saying they didn't like him. He's wearing me out Chikaraaaa,” the bald man whined, yawning widely while saying his compatriot's name.

Smirking since his eyes were still closed, Ennoshita took the chance to dip down and peck Tanaka on the cheek with a kiss, “Now you know how I feel chasing you and Yu down.”

His sudden display of affection was rewarded with Tanaka blushing a deep red and darting his eyes about, “Babe...uh...bro, I thought we agreed. No...that stuff at school. Someone could see. My record is one thing, but I don't want you getting in trouble…”

Ennoshita laughed, “Your fault for being so cute. Come on, we'll track down Shoyo, and then get to practice. Can't have our future ace missing valuable time on the court.”

He was rewarded with a snort, a roll of the eyes, but also a quick squeeze of the hand from his as-of-now-secret boyfriend and the barest hint of the soft smile he knew was reserved just for him.

Between the two of them, it was easy to track, corner and grab the boisterous redhead, drag him away from his perch and off to the gym. After their usual warm-ups and drills, Coach decided to hold a mock game, deciding on essentially pitting the second years and Suga against the usual starting line-up, with Yamaguchi filling Tanaka's usual spot, and Noya working as a 'regular’ member. Ukai apologized to the Libero, but having exactly a dozen people on the team does that.

Ennoshita gave a light glare to the shorter man when it looked like he was going to grumble, and that nipped the attitude in the bud. After the game started, while it was certainly not an EASY match for the second years, they quickly fell into a rhythm. It was one of the advantages to hanging out in their free time. Ennoshita and Tanaka in particular synced almost instinctually, covering one another's weaknesses and giving each other openings so that the other could do what they did best with almost no overt communication. 

Still, the other team was made up of almost all starters for a reason, and even though they fought hard, and kept the games close, the mostly second-string eventually fell.

Ennoshita breathed hard as he steadied himself with his hands on his knees, groaning as he saw the freak duo arguing with Ukai, wanting another game. Where did they get all that energy? One three-set match and he was almost ready to collapse. He blinked as his view was partially obscured by something white, and he glanced up to see Tanaka's just slightly red face, cut off somewhat by the towel that had been dropped on his head.

“Good game Ch...Ennoshita. Y...You should wipe off that sweat, it looks uncomfortable.” Tanaka only slightly stuttered out, trying to seem blasé in front of the rest of the team.

Chikara dropped his head, hiding a somewhat sad smile behind the cotton curtain draped on his head. He hated this, but he understood. Even if the team understood, which he was FAIRLY sure they would, the SCHOOL certainly wouldn't. They had very strict rules about such...relationships. One slip-up, and both he and Tanaka would be looking at expulsion if they were lucky. He'd heard stories about similar couples getting completely run out of the school for daring to let the world know who they loved. 

Well, they could be themselves at home at least. It was almost a blessing that Tanaka had such trouble with schoolwork, it gave them the perfect cover if anyone got curious why they spent so much time at each other's houses. 

Chikara hid his blush for a moment at that thought before taking a deep breath and looking back up with a grin, standing up and wiping off the sweat on his brow, “It was, thanks Buddha-brow.” 

Tanaka spluttered as Nishinoya laughed, repeating the nickname several times, goading Tanaka into pouncing on him, which in turn got both of them the ire of the coach, already annoyed thanks to the freak first-years. “Fine! You goofballs still have that much energy to burn?? We'll PLAY another game, but this time just two on two, you brats! See how much fire you've got after that!”

Ennoshita gratefully moved to the side to do cool-down stretches with the rest of the team, only occasionally sneaking glances at Tanaka's sweaty form as he bounced around the court in the new match. Eventually, this game ended too and Ennoshita was ready with a towel and a water bottle for his fellow second-years, along with a wicked smile, “I hope you aren't too exhausted Tanaka, don't think I forgot you have a history test tomorrow. I'm dragging you to my place and drilling you until you beg for mercy.”

Tanaka gaped as Nishinoya patted his friend's back in sympathy, in no way catching the slightest whiff of double entendre, “I'll pray for you bro.”

Ennoshita didn't think he was imagining things when Tanaka seemed to hurry through changing faster than usual, though he wasn't complaining. After a whole game pounding away, Tanaka seemed more than ready to be on the receiving end. And that was perfectly fine by Ennoshita.


End file.
